telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Springsteen Bruce
thumb|Bruce Springsteen Bruce Frederick Joseph Springsteen (Long Branch, 23 settembre 1949) è un musicista e cantautore statunitense, fra i più rappresentativi della musica rock. È soprannominato The Boss. Biografia Cresciuto a Freehold, nel New Jersey, il padre, Douglas, aveva origini olandesi e irlandesi. La madre, Adele Ann Zirilli, è di origine italiana, in particolare il nonno materno era originario di Vico Equense, un paesino della penisola sorrentina. Le condizioni economiche della famiglia erano spesso precarie. Le occupazioni del padre (prima operaio nella fabbrica della Nestlè, poi guardia carceraria e autista di autobus) non riuscivano a garantire una certa solidità e sicurezza. A causa di questa instabilità la famiglia Springsteen fu spesso costretta a trasferimenti verso abitazioni e luoghi dal tenore di vita sempre più basso, fino ad arrivare ad un trasloco in California, momento in cui il giovane Bruce si staccò dalla famiglia per tornare nel suo New Jersey. Il rapporto con il padre non era idilliaco. Douglas era infatti una figura severa e autoritaria, personalità sempre in contrasto con la madre, Adele, sempre comprensiva e attenta alle necessità dei figli. Bruce incominciò ad intraprendere la carriera musicale giovanile spinto da un'apparizione di Elvis Presley all'Ed Sullivan Show: comprò la prima chitarra a 13 anni con solo 18 dollari, per poi passare a 16 anni ad una chitarra Kent comprata dalla madre che, per potersi permettere questo regalo per il figlio, chiese un prestito. A 16 anni Springsteen iniziò a suonare in un gruppo chiamato Castiles (nome tratto dalla marca dello shampoo in voga in quei tempi), la cui formazione era costituita da due chitarre e un basso, ottenendo un discreto successo in alcuni club e locali del New Jersey. Nel 1967 i Castiles tentarono il grande salto a New York dove erano stati ingaggiati per tenere 29 concerti al Greenwich Village nel Cafe Wha? (lo stesso locale in cui esordì Jimi Hendrix). Ma la band non ebbe successo e si sciolse nello stesso anno. Springsteen ritornò così nel New Jersey. Tra il 1969 e il 1971 suonò con Steve Van Zandt, Danny Federici e Vini Lopez in una band che ebbe diversi nomi (inizialmente Child, poi Steel Mill, successivamente Dr.Zoom and the Sonic Boom fino ad arrivare al nome definitivo Bruce Springsteen and The E Street Band). È sposato in seconde nozze dal 1991 con la vocalist della E Street Band Patti Scialfa, dopo il matrimonio fallito con la modella Julianne Phillips. Dall'unione con Patti ha avuto tre figli, Evan, Sam e Jessica. La musica di Bruce Springsteen La stampa statunitense nei primi anni settanta aveva la necessità di proporre nuove star, nuovi idoli per il pubblico del rock e a Springsteen - che realizza il suo contratto con la Columbia dopo una audizione con John Hammond (lo "scopritore" proprio di Bob Dylan) - venne affibbiata l'etichetta di "nuovo Dylan", un'etichetta ampiamente fuori luogo, ma influenzata dal repertorio proposto come solista da Springsteen nel periodo in cui viene scritturato. Tale repertorio verrà ripreso solo parzialmente nel primo album, Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J.. Fu proprio la stampa musicale a dare la prima svolta al successo di Springsteen, almeno sul territorio statunitense: il 22 maggio 1974 il critico musicale Jon Landau, del The Real Paper di Boston, rimase impressionato da una esibizione all'Harvard Square Theatre di Cambridge, in Massachussets, tanto da scrivere un articolo entusiastico, emblematicamente riassumibile nella frase: "Ho visto il futuro del rock'n'roll e il suo nome è Bruce Springsteen" http://www.rollingstone.com/reviews/album/_/id/107193. Successivamente Jon Landau lasciò la critica musicale per diventare manager, produttore e consigliere di gran parte dell'intera discografia di Springsteen. Musicalmente nella produzione springsteeniana dominano rock e r'n'b - con fortissime influenze e commistioni con i più diversi generi e con sempre più frequenti incursioni nel folk - e ritroviamo un fil rouge che parte da Rosalita, e via via passa per 10th Avenue Freeze-out, Prove it all night, Darkness on The Edge of Town, Hungry Heart, I'm going down, Glory Days. Discorso a parte meritano le sempre più frequenti escursioni di Springsteen nella musica folk; in tale ambito le radici vanno ricercate nella musica (e nei testi) di Woody Guthrie, dello stesso Dylan e nella musica folk popolare statunitense. In realtà Bruce Springsteen è soprattutto un rappresentante della musica popolare statunitense. Per mezzo di lui sono tramandate canzoni e personaggi che altrimenti si sarebbero potute perdere nell'oblio di plastica della musica anni Ottanta. Riscosse successo in quel periodo anche grazie alla netta contrapposizione tra il suo modo di proporsi e la moda androgina tipica del periodo. I testi dei primi lavori parlano generalmente di una gioventù statunitense illusa, e sin dai primi anni la stampa definì Springsteen Working Class Hero, l'eroe della classe operaia. Il tema del fallimento del sogno americano è comunque molto ricorrente nelle sue opere: i suoi personaggi sono spesso dei perdenti, gente comune dell'immensa periferia statunitense che lotta per sopravvivere. Alcuni sue canzoni possono essere considerate delle poesie musicate o delle brevi storie: nel 1991 l'attore e regista Sean Penn produsse il film The Indian Runner (Lupo Solitario in italiano), pellicola completamente ispirata ad una sola canzone di Springsteen, Highway Patrolman. Categoria:Abusati Categoria:Stati Uniti